


Stairways, supply closets, and other doors with locks

by JudoAly



Series: Stairways, supply closets and other doors with locks [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: "On call rooms, storage closets, that weird little radiology room on 4, those rooms have locks."-Dr. Alex KarevSome sexy stuff for Vicley starting at 1x7. Departs from cannon as needed. Get's more sexy as it progresses.





	1. Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Vicley 4evah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recreation of possible meetings for Vicley. Starting at 1*7.

1x7

One of the rules of etiquette in yoga -  if you are a straight guy you're not supposed to ogle the women in your class doing aforementioned yoga. Doesn't matter how hot they are half naked in tight tops and form fitting shorts. You're not supposed to look.

It wasn't exactly helping Chief Ripley not look at that cute girl about five people down. He'd attended this morning yoga/meditation class on a whim. After being up at a strip mall fire the night before, he needed to wind down.

It was unfair to call that girl cute; truthfully she was stunning. Perfect mocha colored hair and caramel colored skin. Frizzy poofy hair tied back of her head just wearing this form-fitting purple yoga tights and top. He tried not to have his mouth water as they moved from sun salutations into the vinyasa meditation pose. He couldn't stop sneaking a look at her.

Of course the more he checked, the more it seemed that she was very possibly actually asleep.

He managed to drag himself through the rest of the class without saying or doing anything that embarrassed himself.

At the end of the class, the teacher asked if anyone would go grab water from the back supply room.

Immediately he volunteered after he saw the object of his affection do so as well. It should probably be a good time to at least for him say something to her.

Victoria Hughes was still not really embracing this form of 'conquer your fear of fire' via meditation/yoga plan that Travis and Maya had come up with her. She fell asleep again. It was slightly better than last time. And at least she been near a fire yesterday. So she was grateful for the opportunity to just go carry some water or something.

A lean blond man in a tight performance shirt joined her. She guessed he was about 15 years older than she was. They walked in the supply closet together. She did her best to subtly check him out. From what she could see of his arms, he took pretty good care of himself. Probably gay.

The supply closet had a whole case of water which she probably handle herself but she was game to let him help her.

"Hi, so why don't you get one side and I'll get the other," Vic offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Their eyes met brown to blue for just a couple seconds and Vic felt a shiver of awareness. So not gay. Hopefully. He seemed like wanted to say something more.

She's not really ready to have any flirtation at this yoga class though so she broke in with, "On the count of three . . . ."

He just decided it was probably better to not speak. It been a second or two where he thought he'd seen a little spark of interest in her but when she turned all business he figured it's probably a better decision to say nothing. Often it was best to say nothing and let the other person talk. That's what made him an excellent fire chief.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peer review ends with more arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley 4evah!

1x8

Chief Ripley listened to unranked firefighter, Victoria Hughes, radiate fury in his direction. He couldn't be certain but it was fairly certain that she was the hot girl from yoga class. She didn't seem to recognize him.

Vic was fully cognizant that the chief is becoming increasingly angry with her. So was she. How dare he suggests her team was incompetent? Worse, he was that guy from yoga class she had that couple seconds with. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.

"So, yes, you and I are done." He sat back, folding his also stupid papers.

"Fine." She stood up and mumbled under her breath, "I'll get my own water next time."

"What was that?" Ripley responded.

"Nothing." She got up and closed the door with carefully exaggerated emphasis.

Ripley felt a little bit guilty; he had brought the hammer down relatively hard on her. Since she did recognize him after all, maybe she acted more familiar with him because of their brief interlude outside of work.

He got up and followed her out of the room. She was headed down to the emergency stairs. Probably a way to avoid being seen by the rest of her team after their disastrous interview.

"Hughes," he caught the door before she slammed it. They were standing on the top of the stairwell.

"Yes, Chief." She turned around to look at him. There was only a certain amount of space on the top of the stairs. He realized how much closer he was to her than he had been in the past.

Her eyes were flashing with suppressed emotion. "What do you want?"

"I know you're pretty upset right now. It might have felt unfair. But it's our jobs." He tried a conciliatory tone while his dirty mind tried to suggest something else.

"Yes, I know exactly what my job is."

"Look, you're just starting out. All of this passion, all this fire - it's normal. You need to learn how to control it." He couldn't quite believe he was looking at her perfect pink lips right now. He had a nigh overwhelming touch her right now.

"Oh really? When's the last time you were in a fire - the last time you felt that heat?" Then she took half a step forward so she was only inches from him now.

Ripley could feel his own breathing speed up. She was already practically panting. He was definitely feeling the fire right now. All he wanted to do was seize her and give her a deep kiss right there on her insubordinate mouth. It took all of his control just squelch that impulse. "This is inappropriate," he rasped.

"I know." She deliberately stepped into him for a second. She continued moving and walked past him brushing her body just briefly against his - an electric shock traveled across him on contact. "And the door doesn't lock."


	3. Child-proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues onto 1x9 Hot box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley 4evah.

He wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking. Ripley heard he had three firefighters, including his two captain candidates, and two police officers end up trapped in a suffocating garage. The fire chief should honor his obligation to check on the team and see how well they came through it. He was definitely not checking on an unreticent firefighter. Definitely not.

Somehow he managed to miss almost the entire team. He was late enough that everyone had gone home except Hughes and Miller. Responsible chief, knowing about the close call, volunteered to be their designated driver. Otherwise he would just look silly. Or obsessed.

The ride to Dean's place was surprisingly quiet. He hadn't expect to drop Miller off at the docks. There was also some type of weird vibe going on between Hughes and Miller. It seemed like they wanted to say something to each other but weren't going to say it in front of him.

After he dropped Miller off, he was alone with Hughes with a seat between them. He tried to tell himself he was not going to break that plane.

"Can you tell me what that was all about?" He broke the silence.

"Nothing chief." It was amazing how much belligerence she could fit in two words.

Find something to say. How to tell her that her bluntness might get her in trouble someday. "I read the report from the captain of 42. It seems that you and Montgomery yelled at him."

"And what if we did?" She bristled. "That was my team frying inside there."

"I'm trying to help you here. Not everyone is just going to brush it off," he protested.

"You think you're trying to help me? That's what you think this is?" She set her hand down on his arm. More electricity. His hands tightened into fists on the steering wheel.

 _Grab her_ , half of his brain screamed. _Don't touch her_ , the other half screamed. _Yes, no. Take her; don't touch. She's your subordinate. She's yours_. . . For lack of better options, he stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Fine. You can just drop me off here it's only a block or so from my apartment. I can walk the rest of the way." She pulled her hand back across the plane.

"I said I would make sure you made it safely home." Lock it down, Rip. Why was he letting her get to him this way?

"And I said I was fine. So unless you plan on locking me in here with you -stop driving." He abruptly stopped the SUV at the nearest corner.

He gave her his best Chief glower. "Suit yourself, the SUV doesn't have child-proof locks."

"Thanks for the ride, Chief." She climbed out and made sure to slam the door as hard as she could.


	4. Favorite flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x10. Vic has to bring coffee to the conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley 4evah.

1x10

"You want me to do what, Lieutenant?" Victoria asked Gibson.

"Can you please take the coffee cart up to the conference room? Chief Ripley is already there, and Andy and I can't go in because of candidates arriving." Gibson asked as nicely as he could.

"I don't like the chief that much. Do I look like a secretary?"

"Can you just please take him to coffee? Pretend you like him. I knew he threw you out and all but just be professional." Gibson tried to turn on the charm.

"Fine," Vic left to get the coffee cart. _I am an absolute professional_. Do not share the naughty dream she had about Ripley last night. Do not think about how sexy it was to have her hand on him when he was driving her home.

She arrived at the conference room and no one was there except the chief. He was sitting at the end of the conference room table with his papers spread out in various labeled files. She can see the names of many different candidates.

He looked up and saw her bringing up the coffee cart with assorted hot coffee, tea, hot water and other flavoring options. He carefully schooled his expression and pretended he had not just checked her out from head to toe.

 _Who did he think he was kidding_? Vic decided that she was going to be just as professional as he was. "Hello Chief Ripley, welcome back to Station 19." She held up coffee and purred in her best sex kitten voice. "How do you like it?"

"I'm sorry. What?" The chief was trying to shove his eyeballs back in his head.

She sauntered over little closer and set a coffee mug in front of him. "I need to know if you want coffee or you want to have something more exotic like a mocha or espresso. Maybe a little caramel? Are you more of a vanilla guy?" Just to put a little more emphasis she traced her index finger around his nearest hand, not quite touching him.

He dropped the pen in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm asking how you like your coffee. Do you want it extra sweet with two sugars or maybe you need a little whipped cream." She took that same finger and traced her own lips.

"Black is good." His last sentence almost came out as a wheeze as his eyes followed her finger.

"I think I should at least sprinkle a little cinnamon in it for you." She poured him a cup of coffee put some cinnamon in it and raised it to her own lips.

"Hughes," he said warningly. She set the cup back down on the table.

She shrugged, "I needed to make sure it's not too hot for you, chief." She licked her lips and popped her finger in her mouth.

He stood up suddenly from his chair and surprised her by pinning her between the table and the coffee cup cart. Anger and hot desire warred across his features. His icy baby blues bored into her. Not to be outdone she wiggled a little bit against him, relishing how he flinched as their hips had full contact. "Do you need to taste?"

He took a measured step back from her. "No." The air between them practically crackled.

"I told you it was too hot. You should wait for it to cool down. I'll make sure the door stays open for the rest of your battalion chiefs." She pushed the coffee cart against the wall. "Oh, and chief. You dropped your pen." she glanced significantly at the tent forming in his pants before she left. "Maybe you should sit down."


	5. Seared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic waits for Travis to get out of surgery.
> 
> Bring the spice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley 4evah.

2x1

This was quite possibly the worst night ever. Skyscraper fire. Numerous civilian casualties and multiple firefighters at Grey Sloan Memorial. Constantly giving updates on the TV things he couldn't control. He already coming to Gray Sloan to check on how Montgomery was doing. He could still hear Hughes screaming at him about him leaving the team from station 19 in the building.

He was desperate to release his frustration anywhere. He took the elevator to the fourth floor to find the out of the way radiology room. Seemed as good a place as any to be alone. He visited this hospital enough that he learned from the doctors that that specific room was great for screaming.

They also had locks so he can be left alone he needed it. Ripley stepped into that room and locked the door behind him. And discovered he was not alone.

There was Hughes. She's crying her eyes out. It must be about Montgomery. She dragged him down 15 sets of stairs while he been bleeding. He was so used to viewing her as such a firecracker that it was completely unexpected to see her so much smaller and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't I didn't know you were in here."

"It's okay. It's Travis." She cried even harder.

He definitely felt responsible for this. It wouldn't hurt if he did try to comfort her a little bit. After all he was supposed to be a mentor and leader.

"You can cry as much as you need to." He walked towards her reached out with his arms. She struggled for a second and then let out some shuddering cries against his chest. He held her like that couple seconds more. He could smell her hair which was just about even with his nose. It was a combination of whatever products she used and smoke.

After a couple more minutes she stopped crying and raised her face to his. "I'm sorry. I'm stronger than that. You shouldn't have seen me like this."

"Really, it's okay." He brushed back when the tears off her face. She leaned forward placing a gentle chaste kiss his cheek.

It was supposed to be gentle and chaste. The second her lips touched his skin, it was an explosion. Sudden lightning struck and attraction that had been simmering under the surface for weeks had its own flashover.

He lifted her up her legs around his waist as their tongues dueled each battling for dominance and control. Her hands were wildly playing his hair and he must have been giving her bruises as he roughly caressed her shoulders, her chest.

"More," she demanded riding him through their clothes.

"More" he agreed, pressing himself harder against her. He was rolling up her top and viewing her perky breasts for the first time. She had only seconds to feel his washboard abs before tearing at his shirt.

It probably took them about 10 more seconds of frantic kissing to strip off half their clothes. Uniforms shirts on the floor and pants down, she was already so wet he slid in with no friction whatsoever. Their eyes caught, brown on blue, as they sighed in completion.

He lifted her onto one of the tables and started banging her as fast as he could. She urged him harder and faster, letting him know in some gasps and screams. She was in a total frenzy, scratching him, biting him, begging for more and harder. He pounded her with wild abandon unable to think coherently beyond how good this felt. So hot, so wet. After a particularly deep thrust, he felt her inner muscle muscles tighten and she came screaming loudly. Her fingernails bit into his back so hard he felt them break the skin and found his release the next instant.

He rested his forehead against hers, spent. The ferocity of their coupling had drained all the pain and frustration out of him.

Then his remaining three brain cells started working. She started to wake up. The enormity of their action struck him. He had sex with Victoria Hughes in a radiology room at the hospital while she waiting for her best friend to survive surgery.

"Oh G-d." She whispered and scrambled off of him. She started searching around for her clothes. She pulled her shirt and her bra back down. She wince a little bit she realize the number of marks she had on her chest and the bruises on her hips were he'd held her. She didn't even look up when she started dressing.

He grabbed his clothes which weren't scattered quite as far as hers and quietly dressed. He looked at her uncertainly. What do you say? "My apologies for . . . our interaction. I took advantage of you at this vulnerable time."

She shook her head. "No talking. I'm not talking now. No talking ever."

Because he wasn't even sure what he could possibly say, he did as she bade. Admit that they had really, really hot sex and that he 100% enjoyed every second of the thing he shouldn't have been doing. That at a different time and place he'd been so game to do that over and over again. "Hughes, I-"

"How could you not hear me say 'no talking?' I got to get out of here. Just act like this never happened. Got to go see about Travis." She walked out the door closing it as quietly as possible behind.

Ripley was in some ways significantly more relaxed but also more tense than he had before. He waited a couple minutes before exiting himself and wondered if he had made the worst mistake of his life.


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley spends 6 weeks as the captain of station 19. How far apart can they stay?

2x1 interim

  
This was absolutely positively not possible. Vic could not believe that Chief Ripley was going to be there interim captain for as long as it took for Captain Herrera's replacement to arrive. That meant the chief, whom she'd had outstandingly hot and definitely inappropriate sex with, would be at her station every single day. He'd be right there all up in her business every single day.

It should be easy to stay away from him. They should be able to avoid each other. Should be able to resist him if they found each other alone again. She said she never wanted to talk about it again. In reality she didn't really want to talk about it so much as do it again.

On paper, they appeared to attempt to avoid each other. She did her best to appear at morning lineup completely nonchalant. He only ever spoke to her there in public and only for short sentences - never greater than 4 words. The team found that normal especially since they knew she had been thrown out of the room during peer reviews.

No one noticed her problem with the chief. Travis might have, but he was still out. She hadn't forgiven him for trying to die anyway. Jack and Andy were reeling from neither of them getting the captaincy. After she'd been less than cool with Andy and Jack together, she wasn't in any position to share her dating problems.

This plan was going along swimmingly until she was restocking the aid car. The back door opened up another person entered closing it behind him. It was the chief alright. Stupid, evil, devastatingly, attractive chief dropping off some supplies.

This is the first time they've been together since the incident in the radiology weeks earlier. Inside the cramped space of the aid car, the gurney separated them by just no more than three feet.

Neither of them said a word. They just looked at each other. Vic thought about all the times she woke up gasping in a cold sweat drenched between her legs when she dreamed of the last time they'd been alone. How she resented him for this. Absolutely wrong thing to sleep with the boss. Also absolutely the wrong thing to keep thinking about sleeping  with said boss. Absolutely something she totally could have forgotten if she didn't have to keep seeing the stupid smoking hot boss.

Everything about her demeanor stoked the fire in him. He was not allowed to reach out touch her or grab her or fuck her inside an aid car like he really wanted. Instead, he stuck his hands in his pockets and thought about his job. He was aroused by her mere presence.

Vic hated the silence and hated how she felt about him. If she was going to be miserable then so was he. She carefully placed both hands on the gurney and gave him her best 'come hither' look. "See something you like?"

If anything his face became more like granite. He tightened his fists, cutting into his own hands, and told himself he was not going to respond to her in any way.

"I wonder what it be like on my back or on my knees."

He made a strange gasping noise and looked down at the gurney. They both knew the other one was imagining would it be like make that gurney squeak. This game of sex chicken was killing both of them.

After a couple seconds of him not breathing and turning increasingly red, Vic decided to take pity on him. "Guess not today. Besides it's against protocol to keep the aid car doors locked while in the barn."

She made sure to kick the doors closed pretty hard. Chief Ripley put his head has in his hands. He wondered how much longer he could take this. He was either going mad without taking her or get himself fired for sexual harassment.

* * *

 Sleep proved itself to be elusive so he made the decision for see if he could burn some energy in the gym. Maybe the punching bag or some exercises. To get her out of his head and make himself too tired to consider succumbing to temptation.

It was no such luck because she was there behind some equipment doing yoga. Even worse she's wearing tight shorts and a sports bra and nothing else. His worst and best fantasy in one.

He considered if the best course of action was to turn around and go back. Now that he saw her in that outfit, he knew he was not going to be able to sleep either. He could see the outline of each nipple and couldn't stop imagining that shadowy valley between her legs. No matter how much he knew he was not even supposed to look, let alone touch.

Vic heard him come in and briefly scanned the room. Was it possible that he didn't know that she knew that he was there? No such luck.

"Are you okay if I work out here?" He finally said something after a period of silence.

She deliberately moved into downward dog position to irritate him and then stood up. "Sure. You need some help?"

He has conflicted. "Well, I was going to box or I could do some mixed martial arts."

"Some of the guys in my academy class were really into MMA. Isn't it easier to practice with a partner?"

"It's probably not a good idea." When he said not a good idea, he meant that it was a terrible idea because mixed martial arts often resorted grappling.

"Let's just do a little stand up." Vic gave him her most the most innocent blank expression. Ripley looked vaguely amused at the idea she knew anything about MMA.

He indicated they move behind the equipment to the mats in the far back of the gym. They both bowed, and he reached out to set up for standing balance drills.

They were both left-handed, she mentally observed since they both reached out with their left hand and put it on the other's neck. For stand-up portions of mixed martial arts training left handers typically lined up with left hand on the back of the opponents neck and right hand wrist right wrist. His skin was warm underneath his t-shirt.

"Now we're going to do a little off balance and drills," Ripley knew this was both hot and an awful idea.

"Okay," she sweetly smiled, testing his strength. If he ever got to know her better, he would have been suspicious. But he didn't and wasn't. He responded by mirroring her movement. She was now sure that Ripley didn't think she was particularly threatening and was humoring her.

Instead of trying to off-balance him again, Vic snaked forward and put her head against his. "You should know I took a lot of jiu jitsu as a kid." Without any warning, she swiped his right leg out from under him knocking him over. As he went to the mat, he grabbed her and pulled her down with him.

They managed to roll over twice before he ended up on top of her.

His eyes aren't laughing anymore. They were practically glowing. Both of them were panting hard. They just stared at each other. Vic was so aroused that she could feel her nipples tightening. Ripley didn't move but she was pinned, mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze.

When he saw she had no intention of moving, his shaking hands pulled up her bra exposing those perfect breasts. Leaning forward he licked one of those taut tips with his tongue. She was shaking beneath him, grabbing him to pull him closer to her. He snuck his hand down between her legs and began tease her wetness through the tight shorts. When that wasn't enough, he reached up under the shorts and inserted two fingers into her sodden channel. She was so turned on that it took him less than a minute of sucking on her nipples and fingering her before she peaked.

The sound of her gasps pushed him into reality. He pulled back her bra to its proper position which did nothing to hide her pebbled nipples. He couldn't believe he did that. In the gym with an open glass door that didn't lock.

"This has to stop." He didn't want to stop.

"That's you want?" Her voice was disbelieving.

Slightly crazed laughter burst out of him. "What I want drag you by the hair back the Captain's quarters and fuck you seven ways till Sunday. What I want see how much I can make you shriek while I eat you out." She started to raise a hand to touch him. He drew back like she was on fire. Which she was. "But that's not what I'm going to do."

Taking advantage of his off-balance position of sitting back on her thighs, Vic arched her back knocking him to the side with her on top.

"So you're just going to act like this didn't happen? Again." Her hips cradled his and he could feel how soaked she was against the fabric covering his hard cock.

"You told me never say anything about it. So I didn't. And I can't. The fire chief is not supposed screw his firefighters." They could both practically hear the rush of blood where their hips met.

"Now you decide this? Yes, I see that it's working great for you." She deliberately shifted against him, dry humping him enough to make him dizzy.

"I said it has to stop. Hughes. This can't go on. If it happens again I'm turning us both into the department. We'll both be fired.. well, probably only I would get fired but it would ruin your career here." He tried to grab her hips but only succeeded in guiding her to grind on him further.

"You don't want to even know what things would be like?" Somehow the saturated seam of her shorts kept stimulating the most sensitive spot on the head of his erection.

"I want to know so badly I can barely stop myself. I am stopping this. Please, Vic. Find someone else to torture." He was shaking with the effort not to take what she was freely offering him.

"You want me to find someone else. Get someone else to scratch this itch." She gave him a burning glance that tested his restraint almost as much as getting her off had.

"You have too. . . " He was going to die here. If he shifted their clothes a few more inches, he would be inside her.

She grimaced and hopped of of him. He didn't move. "I guess I'll be letting someone else take a bite out of the apple." Her eyes flickered to his obvious hard-on now smeared with her juices. "Maybe you should find someone else too. You seem tense." She spun on her heel and headed out the open door.

Ripley put his head in his hands for the second time that day and hoped his resolve was strong enough. One more week in perdition till Sullivan arrived.

 


	7. Supportive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Vic tries to tell her ex non-boyfriend that she's moved on and they should be friends? Ripley will definitely take it well. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley 4evah!

2x4

  
Vic wondered what the definition of unfaithful meant. Can you be unfaithful to a person you aren't dating? Is it unfaithful to hook up with a tall dark stranger from station 23 and spend the entire encounter wishing it was a golden resentful fire chief?  
  
The two of them successfully avoided speaking to each other for the final week of his tenure as substitute captain. She knew he was watching her, but he was true to his word. He hadn't been back to the station since introducing Captain Sullivan. In his first shift, Delukes gave her David Mayhorn's number. She tried him out a few times, and it was underwhelming. He was nice enough but lacked the heat despite being a man blanket. She'd stopped responding to his texts 3 weeks ago. Did that make her a firefighter eating praying mantis?  
  
Usually she'd discuss her dating woes with Travis. Except that she was mad at Travis for not making a single effort to save himself. That argument culminated in her taking Captain Sullivan's advice to attend peer support on this particular evening.  
  
As she sat down with Trav, she startled. Not possible, no way. 'Lucas' was talking about how he was haunted by the skyscraper. Did that include what they did in the radiology room of things that haunted him? She checked on Travis who was rubbing his chest, haunted by his own pain.  
  
Maybe Ripley wasn't as sure of himself as he acted. Vic knew very well that she enjoyed needling him because he was always in control. Or did he keep his emotions suppressed prevent getting hurt? Had he needed that release in the hospital as much as she did? She'd thought he was her outlet or had she been his?  
  
"I'm Lucas. And I've been with Seattle FD for a little over 15 years now. I've seen a lot, been through a lot, but an incident I experienced a couple of months ago, it's - it's sticking with me. Most of you were there at the skyscraper downtown. It was, I mean, that was a beast, right? When I close my eyes, I can - I can still smell the smoke."He was scanning the room. "I can hear the sounds of that explosion. I am - - I am haunted by it,  - by that night, by the choices I had to make." His eyes caught hers. "That's why this place is so important to me. It's why each of you are are so important to me. Because we understand each other. Because w-we need each other, we rely on each other. 'Cause this job makes us more than colleagues, more than friends. We're family."  
  
He didn't speak every night but he felt like he had to discuss that night of the skyscraper. There was so much emotion tied into it. Between leaving Station 19 up there to die and his encounter was Hughes - he was shaken to the core. Upside down, downside up. And he had absolutely no business salivating after an unranked Junior firefighter. He had no business opening himself up emotionally to her, allowing her to pierce his iron armor.  
  
That last week at the station had been, as anticipated, absolute torture for him. Even though he wasn't seeing her, he could still _see_ her. It was a lie if he believed that his attraction for her was gone. As if when he left the station it would disappear, but it didn't. Too often Luke would take himself in hand imagining what he could have done to her in the gym or reliving their hospital encounter.  
  
Any hope that getting some of it off his chest would douse is attraction to her was quickly proven false. She was there sitting in the back with Montgomery. Her. Victoria.  
  
As always with a head full of bad ideas, Vic decided she d be a grown up and talk to him. Let him know she'd taken his words to heart and would continue to move on. "Chief."

"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Spotted you sitting in the back with Montgomery. Glad he's recovered."  
  
"I, uh I wanted to apologize, uh, for the way I spoke to you the night of the skyscraper. If I - If I made that If I was part of making that incident harder on you, - I'm sorry." _Can you apologize for being mean after unplanned sex with your boss_?  
  
"I appreciate that, Hughes. I understood where you were coming from." He knew she'd been vulnerable and still was happy he did it.  
  
"I didn't exactly understand the same for you." He'd handled their encounter better than she had. Try to turn over that new leaf. "Anyway, you know, I really - I really expected to hate being here today, but I actually really liked - what you had to say."  
  
"Thank you, I think." She seemed much less confrontational in this setting, he observed.  
  
"Oh, no. No, I'm sorry. I mean -I mean that about what you said. It was depressing, but in a good way." _Don't mention sex in hospital rooms or near sex on gym mats_ , Vic told herself.  
  
"Okay." This setting hadn't made her less blunt.  
  
"No. G-d, no, sorry, sorry. I mean you were great." _Don't mean in bed!_ "Uh-huh.That was, uh- That's all. What you said, what you shared, was great." _Not in bed. Not in bed_.  
  
"Well, uh, maybe you should get up and share a little, too, next week." _Or share my bed,_ said his traitorous thoughts. _No_. "I'm sure your experience would help a lot of firefighters."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know." the warmth in his eyes was not making this easier.  
  
"Maybe. I hope I'll see you." _Why did he say that? He couldn't see her_.  
  
"Would you like to see me to my car? As a work colleague?" She could do this. Be friends and colleagues.  
  
There was a long pause. He threw his coffee in the trash. "I don't see why not - as a work colleague."  
  
They waited till the room had cleared out some before moving down the hallway. Never one for silence, Vic tried again. "I did listen to you. From the gym."  
  
"Which part?" _The part where he wanted to have her repeatedly?_  
  
"You did have alot to say, but I meant the finding someone else." She was genuinely trying to make that final transition from potential lover to potential friend only. No benefits.  
  
He stopped. "You're seeing someone else?" His voice sounded very peculiar.  
  
"He's not you." She started stammering. "Its not the same when he touches me or kisses me or-"  
  
There was no sound as Luke's iron control snapped like bowstrings. "No. Mine." His arms shot out and lifted her against him for a burning kiss. She was pushed back against the nearby janitor's closet door. Their tongues tangled and all thoughts of friendship burned out of her mind. It felt unbelievable to have her arms around him again and he was starving for her. They were **NOT** going to be friends.  
  
He detached himself from her mouth just long enough to free a hand to grab the door handle. He whisked her inside and pushed her back against the door. Both their shirts were on the floor. Skin met skin as they grabbed at each other wildly.  
  
Then he stopped and ran a finger across her crimson lips already bruised from his kisses. She caught her breath waiting to see he was going to back down again.  
  
"Lucas," she said. It was the first time he remembered her using his name. "What now?"  
  
"Now I take you to a hotel with doors that lock. I need to see just how much I can make you scream." He ran a single finger across her collar bone and down to the top of her breast, still held in her bra.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You said it's just of those things you can't do."  
  
"That's true." He gave her a scorching glance that made her shudder. "I also can't share." He started to pick up their clothes.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?" He looked haggard.  
  
She laid her hand on the button of his jeans. "I want a taste now." he seemed doubtful. "This latch locks the door." Vic was against the door so she dropped the chain lock. She brushed her hand on his six pack and then slid her hand back to his jeans. "Now."  
  
Pulling her close, he kissed her again. "A taste," he repeated more sure of himself.  
  
"Just a little taste." She opened his fly; he was firm under her searching fingers. "Need to take the edge off . . . sir. Otherwise I'll have to do something bad again."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice and looked around the closet. In the back there was some kind of desk with a few pencils on it. He swept off its contents and bent her over the desk. She didn't resist and pulled him behind her, chest to her back. He bit her ear and said, "I guess if you're going to be bad, I have to teach you a lesson."  
  
She helped him pull her jeans and underwear down, exposing her bare ass. "Yes, Chief definitely teach me a lesson."  
  
He ran his fingers across the taut skin of each cheek. "If I give you an order, will you obey?" Her inner thighs were getting slick. This was the first time he'd ever demanded anything. He reached between her legs and slipped his fingers into her weeping cleft.  
  
"That depends. Do I agree with the order?" she groaned, trying to find friction against his hand.  
  
"Wrong answer." He thrust his fingers deeper and slapped her on the left cheek with his other hand.  
  
"I thought it was right," she said and he slapped her on the right side. It wasn't painful; it was naughty and arousing. She'd pushed him for weeks and now she was reaping the consequences. Dirty hungry consequences.  
  
"If you're going to be that insubordinate, I guess I have to punish you myself." He shoved pants down and freed his raging hard-on. "You might need to be reprimanded." He shoved himself home into her unresisting moist channel and clapped his free hand over her mouth briefly to keep her quiet. There was good chance that people from the support group were in that hallway.  
  
"Or maybe you need to fuck me into obedience." she clenched her inner muscles around him.  
  
That's exactly what he did. She stayed bent over that desk and bucked against him as he pulled mostly out and slammed back in again. She moaned. "Touch yourself," he gave the whispered command. He lifted her up a little bit so she could start rubbing her clit. She moaned again.  
  
"Do you like how this feels, Hughes," His voice was harsh.  
  
"Yes sir." her body bounced against the desk with the sweet sensation of him driving into her.  
  
"Good because I'm about to give it to you harder now, Hughes. Make sure you don't forget to behave." She imagined how it looked to him with her on the desk in her bra and he driving in to her shirtless with his Levis on his hips. Was he standing behind her with that glower he gave her in the gym? The one that made her ask him to do it. That thought was enough to make her come.  
  
She lay there in a post orgasmic haze as he continued to give it to her from behind. He could clearly do amazing things with that cock. All icy control with this passion bubbling under the surface that she was now on the receiving end. That's what happens when you get a taste of your boss's boss's boss. The sound of skin hitting skin as he bottomed out repeatedly but not being able to see him right now was erotic. He pounded her harder and she felt him shoot his load into her quim.  
  
He laid down against her back and she preened slightly. "How was your taste? It feels like you scratched that itch and more."  
  
"I feel better." He admitted, sounding much more normal. "Umm, I need to get you cleaned up because that was . . . alot."  
  
"Got it," She stretched down and grabbed a roll of paper towels off the floor. When she rolled over and started wiping herself off, she saw flicker of doubt in his eyes. Did he wondered if he pushed a little bit too far? That was laughable considering she have been the one deliberately pushing him to lose control and she apparently (however disappointingly) had gotten laid more recently than he had.  
  
Pulling his pants back up, he said. "Now that we've had a taste, let's go get that meal." His eyes roamed over her bra and half undressed state.  
  
She was tempted. Very tempted. He hadn't gotten his sweater back on and she would love to seem him naked. Except . . ."It took the edge off but we're not leaving together tonight."  
  
He looked at her completely flabbergasted. She happily let him screw the brains out of her the top of a desk in a custodial closet and she was opting to take a rain check?  
  
Her shirt and jacket were back on. She came forward and licked him across the lips. "If we're going to do this, I want it all. Lock the doors, chain you to my bed if I have to. You, me, naked, wet, no distractions. I have a shift tomorrow and can't get what I want from you." He appeared to be having trouble understanding what she said, "I think you got enough of the edge off right here that you won't crash your car on the way home."  
  
He fumbled with his sweater, "You're leaving?"  
  
"I don't think I'm going to stay in this closet forever. Just consider this your appetizer."  
  
Disbelief and desperation made him rumble. "Are you planning on killing me?"  
  
"It's a distinct possibility." She kissed him again making sure he could taste her desire. "But what a way to go?" She calmly unlatched the door after high and looked both ways. "I'm sure I'll see you around." She swaggered out and shut the door.  
  
Ripley stared at the closet door and wondered how that happened. Even more, he wondered when he could get her to do it again.


	8. Certified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimagined 2*5. So much spice when Ripley comes by for CPR training.
> 
> Part 1 of 2 (though I might have to come back to do part 2 later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley 4evah.

 

2*5  
  
It's funny how you can sense something coming before you see it. They'd all been laughing and discussing Miller's birthday when the chief just appeared on the stairs.  
  
Rather than blush thinking about getting bowed over the janitorial table, Vic just decided it was more prudent to eat more muffin. Unless that made him think about eating her muffin. With butter and more.  
  
_Don't speak. Don't talk. Don't look_. Try to laugh because it hurt trying not to say anything. Her team was standing around her - they will be able to tell if all you can think of is what she looks like naked. Maybe not actually naked since you haven't seen that yet. Probably more about the details of each of her nipples tightening before he put his mouth on them.  
  
He was able to continue the conversation about Bishop's promotion without getting sidetracked. He needs to see Sullivan as not everything can be about what it was like to try out Victoria Hughes.  
  
Ripley made it most of the way through the training session without doing more than briefly waving at her. He wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking at that time, but it seemed like a good idea in the moment. Then Sullivan totally lost control on Bishop. Herrera called out Sullivan, and he had to send the Sullivan home. _Great_. Probably not what he'd envision doing that evening. On the other hand, that meant he was back at the station for the night. And so was she.  
  
"I know what I'm going to do. Let's have the chief hang on to the money." He heard her tell Montgomery. He'd got the sense there's some type of bet going on.  
  
"It's a good idea." Montgomery agreed and headed back up the stairs. She was coming into the office with an envelope and he began to think about how this might be a very good idea.  
  
She just waltzed into the office like it was an everyday occurrence. Closed the door, shut the blinds, and clicked the lock in place.  
  
She had this teasing any good look in her eyes - immediately back on the prowl. "Hi Chief."  
  
He didn't really appreciate being toyed with, but he couldn't exactly claim he hadn't been enjoying every minute of her playing with him. Or maybe less enjoyment when she left him in the janitor's closet with half of his clothes off.  
  
"Try not to hold today against him." Ripley took her elbow and let her into the captain's bunk room. "Sullivan," he clarified. He quickly locked that door too. "He was off base earlier, but today is today is not a great day for him. . ." He continued conversationally as he moved towards her.  
  
"I'm surprised you stuck around for the, um the whole training session. . ." She watched him reach down and untuck her shirt. "You just like it that much here? I mean, o-overall, we are pretty likeable."  
  
He shoved her t-shirt up and her pants down; she was wearing cute little red lacy underwear. Did not imagine that underneath her uniform. His eyes roamed over her curves, "No. It's my job to visit all the stations. So it's more, uh-It's more that I like my job." He debated which part of her to sample next.  
  
She didn't move to stop him. "Oh, right, duh, obviously."  
  
Her nipples tightened through her bra.  He ran his fingertips over each one and twisting them through the fabric. "I do like 19, though. I like the energy here." He nipped at them with his mouth, wetting her bra and puckering them more. "Of course, I, uh - I like the people."  
  
"Spice." She whimpered; he hooked his fingers on her underwear and pulled them down.  
  
He sat her down on the bed, ducked under her legs and set himself between her thighs. She opened a little wider to give him more access to her slit. He ran one lazy finger downward and inserted it inside her. "Excuse me."  
  
"What-No. . .Oh, nothing. No, I wasn't. .. Just, uh oh, what'd you say?" She stammered as he pressed his lips against her moist heat.  
  
He deliberately lapped at her juices and slipped another finger in her channel. "I didn't say anything," he whispered against her skin; his tongue toying with her clit.  
  
"Me neither," she mewed as he tasted her.  
  
"No?" He had no idea how much he would like watching her shake and steeled himself from moving any faster.  
  
"No. Mm." She was writhing, twisting - refusing to beg for more.  
  
"Hmm, okay." He continued to move slowly as possible. Torment for him; torment for her. The longer he made her wait, the more powerful her climax would be.  
  
Then her phone beeped. He froze, mid lick. She looked down past him - in full uniform eating her out - to her uniform pants shoved down to her ankles. He stepped back away from her while she scrambled to get her pants, her panties, and her phone at the same time.  
  
He bit back a curse and adjusted himself as she pulled her own clothes back on. "Crap. It's time for the party." She looked so frustrated; he'd have found it comical if he hadn't been starving. She shook out her t-shirt and put it back on.  
  
"Come on, this conversation isn't over." Vic jerked her head toward the door.  
  
"Come with you?" He goggled.  
  
"Yes, to the party." She deliberately checked out his crotch. "Act natural and think of the queen for a little or something."


	9. Call-outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2*6 phone conversation. Why was she so happy? Well . . .
> 
> Sorry team, was working on Loopholes and the bring back Chief Ripley so I didn't have the focus to write part 2 of 2x5. I'll get to it eventually but its like writing the Iliad to give their chemistry for a full 48 hr adult sleepover justice. :)
> 
> I'm not sure where the story will go after this chapter because we are almost to the part where the actual original locked door occurs in 2x7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley4evah

"Hi," she said into the phone finally, dodging Gibson and locking her bunkroom door.  
  
"What happened this morning?" _Yes_. Definitely a valid question considering how they spent the last 48 hours in her apartment behind the door that was locked. It been everything they had promised and more.  
  
"I can't believe you took off an extra day of work."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't you have to, like, visit stations and stuff?"  
  
"I do but I'm occasionally allowed to do something I really like."  
  
"What 'something you really like' would that be?"  
  
"'You,' I really like doing 'you.'" His voice reverberated in her ear.  
  
"I enjoyed being done." She laughed a little bit. "Especially that thing you did with your mouth."  
  
"Which time?" She heard his chair creak.

"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"At home by myself with no one being insubordinate. You?"  
  
"In my bunk room all, alone." She took a deep breath. "If you were here, what would you be doing?"  
  
He was silent for a little bit and then she heard sound of something being unzipped. "Are we going to play this now?"  
  
"I don't see why not. So what would you be doing?"  
  
"Are likely are we to be caught in this hypothetical scenario?"  
  
"Probably not. I'm was on engine but mostly I was cleaning, and it's been a slow day."  
  
"In that case. I think we should the lock the door in the turnout room." He suggested.  
  
"The turnout room? Dirty. So we're alone in the turnout room. The door is locked."  
  
"I think I'd have to convince you to let me do a closer uniform inspection. That shirt looks like it belongs on the floor."  
  
She rolled up her uniform top and bra. "Do you like what you see?"  
  
"Unbelievably so. I should like what I taste," Vic started pulling on her own nipples at the sound of his voice. "Your turn."  
  
"Since the chief gave me command, I certainly can't refuse. If he takes off his belt and uses it to tie my hands together, I guess I have to let him."  
  
He made a soft sound himself. A gasp. She could hear the sounds of him touching himself, a rhythmic sound of flesh on flesh. "I guess the rest of you uniform needs inspection. Belt pants, and thong off." He commanded.  
  
She unzipped her pants and was unsurprised to find she was soaked. She started rubbing her sex slowly, aiming toward the nub on her center. She flopped down on the bed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That was me getting on my knees. Because the chief can choose to fuck me from behind, have me suck him off, or spank me again."  
  
"You really liked that last night?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely yes. And your beard between my thighs. Just rubs in a way that makes me a little bit more sensitive. And every time I walk remember exactly what you did down there. Only you and I know what you did." She put two fingers in her channel.  
  
"Damn," she could hear him start moving a little bit faster. "What are you actually doing now?" He asked.  
  
"I locked the door in my room because I'm on the bed with my tits out; my hand between my legs, fingering myself. Because I'm waiting to find out what the chief wants me to do in the turnout room. What are you doing?"  
  
"I bet you can tell I got my hand on my dick getting off to the words of a Siren. And not the fire truck kind. The sexy kind with the hypnotic voice that convinces you to follow them home and lock the door." He got his breath again. "I think I need a blowjob."  
  
"Oh, I can do that. Question is how hard do you want me to go? Deep? Shallow?  I promise not to use my teeth."  
  
"You better not."  
  
She moved her fingers faster even thinking about it. "I'm naked and wet with my hands tied together with your belt. Your uniform pants are open and you use the belt to pull my mouth over. If you're a good boy, I'll even swallow."  
  
"Fuck, Hughes. Fuck."    
  
"A little bit faster because I need you to fuck me. I will let you do whatever you want. You can have me anyway you want it, whatever hole you want, I just need to come so badly..."and just like that she slapped hand over her mouth and tried to swallow her orgasm.  
  
"Chief?" she asked when she hadn't heard anything for a little bit.  
  
"Still here."  
  
"Did you?" She asked.  
  
"Probably about 10 seconds before you did. By just listening to the sound of your voice."  
  
She laughed a little bit.  
  
"I'll be honest," he said. "I don't think we don't are done having 'conversations' like we did yesterday."  
  
"Me neither. We'll need to talk again very soon."  
  
And her girls asked her why she was so happy.


	10. House calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update at last! 
> 
> 2*5 interval to 2*6. What happened for the 48 hrs between the end of Vic's shift and her next one. Ripley+Vic and a locked door.
> 
> To be clear, this is all sex, they occasionally talk to each other. (Better to not be talking). Most discussion is sex related about positions and spanking etc. If you want plot from me, go visit Shoulda Woulda Coulda or PR Nightmare. This is PWP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my stuff before, you know the deal. Contact the new show runner Krista.vernoff@abc.com asking for Ripley back.

72 hours earlier . . .  
  
  
  
  
They did manage to control themselves on the roof. She invited him out for a drink. And when she meant drink, she meant sex. He knew it; she knew it. Both of them had a sense of hesitation. All of the past stolen moments had occurred by coincidence. Now something much more intimate and more dangerous because they're making the deliberate decision to do this. Wasn't an impulse. They couldn't say they were just swept away. They each had 12 hours apart and separate at the station to decide if they were going back out.  
  
The attractions is so strong that neither of them wanted to quit.  
  
That last step was actually going to her place. He knew he was following her, pathetically hanging on her words, not sure this was going to happen. Actual real naked time. Alone. Behind her locked door.  
  
Outside of her house, she gave him one last chance to step away. She asked him if he thought this was a bad idea. He shook his head - one locked door away from paradise.  
  
She managed to unlock the door, welcoming him into her house. Within seconds they were inhaling each other. Skin on skin burning. They were having mutual collision lips and bodies, staggering down her hallway. Somehow they both managed to kick their shoes and stumble into the bedroom. They paused between kisses enough to help each other out of their shirts. He spun her around to give her a kiss from behind. Her shirt was already on the floor and they both paused at the loud pop of the buttons of her jeans. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more.  
  
She tossed him down on the bed to climb on top of him. He grabbed her ass through her jeans and rocked her on top of his hips. Finally not a game, finally going to happen. She should have known he was an ass man after the Janitor's closet. It was too hard to delay this even for a second. They were both on fire; his eyes were basically incandescent, shining blue pupils dilated. Grabbing her shoulders, he flipped her so he was on top. As he started kissing his way down her body; she laughed, "I knew this was a fantastic idea."  
  
"I think it's time for us to finish what we started today." He pulled her jeans and panties off. She was already soaked.  
  
"You have to work for your cake."  
  
"Happy to," he repeated. That's enough permission he needed to open her legs to his mouth. He started licking and sucking- she was shaking and crying his ministrations. She'd spent the last 12 hours in constant arousal which seemed like it was killing her. He calmly ignored her screams and begging and continued to eat her to her orgasm, his beard scrapping across her inner thighs.  
  
She laid on her bed, still in her bra but already a puddle. He stood at the end of her bed thinking about the thing he'd been dying to do.  
  
She sat back up to take in his unrepentant grin. "Come have a slice."  
  
As Ripley took off his pants underwear, she happily unsnapped her bra. He stared at her skin for about two seconds before climbing back on the bed, kissing her. They hadn't had a lot of time to enjoy kissing but there was the insistent throb of his cock. The edge was barely taken off in support group janitorial closet, and she wasn't the only one in the bunkroom - it had become the only thing he could think about.  
  
He lined up their bodies and Vic immediately spread her legs. For a moment he took in the anticipation in her face to long lines of her body right down to those dewy curls in the spot he was dying to feel with his member.  
  
Then something occurred to him. Ripley looked around frantically "Condom?"  
  
"They're here if you want one. I'm on the pill and you've already had me without it twice."  
  
"But between?" The angry thread from jealousy. Knowing someone else had been in this spot doing this-  even if it was his own fault for demanding she go.  
  
"Over a month ago." She whispered conspiratorially. "And he did not get the offer you are getting."  
  
If anything, that made his need even greater. "I've hardly touched you"  
  
"We got plenty of time. I think we need this right now."  
  
That was invitation enough to give her a very controlled and deliberate kiss as Ripley slowly guided his cock inside of her heat. She tensed slightly, her channel stretching to accommodate his size. He took his time, sliding into her and then most of the way back out. The previous two times had been seriously fast with limited time but now he could actually savor.  
  
Even though they done this twice before, it was better than he imagined. His chest pressed down on hers, while it felt exquisite, he was missing seeing all that lovely skin. He would have to fix that later when he could think beyond how amazing it was to have nothing between them.  
  
"Now, Ripley. Faster." she commanded when he didn't increase his pace.  
  
"No." He responded and continued slow measured strokes. "You made me wait. Let's see how much you like when it's you getting teased." Ripley alternated between deep and shallow which made her only closer to frantic.  
  
"Whoa," he whispered as she arched up against a particularly deep thrust. He was trying very hard to control himself but there were the limits of his restraint. And she certainly wasn't helping, she kept encouraging him to go faster harder. Hughes put her arms behind his back and pulled him closer, she clawed into his hair and then bit him. In response, he savagely slammed into her, bottoming out. She shrieked and spasmed, taking him with her.  
  
Ripley collapsed on top of her, finally letting the tension drain out of them. He could certainly see that third time would not be the charm. He felt he'd need that again, but first. . .  
  
"That was definitely hot. I wonder your body is even hotter if I had time to look at it. I would like to examine the merchandise." She spoke first, sidling toward the edge of the bed.  
  
"Now you want to see?" He scrambled for a convenient option to clean them up and ended up with a box of Kleenex.  
  
"Oh, I've always wanted to see. Didn't you?" Vic carelessly tossed her Kleenex in the wastebasket  
  
"I have since yoga class."  
  
"Really," she hopped off the bed. "On the count of three, let's both take a look. 1-2-3." They separated by about four feet.  
  
Vic had to remember not to drool. The chief was just ripped. Ripley was fucking ripped, especially if you preferred your guys on the lean side.  
      
She circled him, naked, and traced her hand from his bare shoulder blades down his spine to his ass because she gave him a pinch. "Not even an ounce of fat on you." She smiled. "It's like a muscle car tuned up for me."  
  
"Nice," he was sizing her up and from the response of his penis, he liked what he saw.  
  
"Nicer." She got down on her knees and took in his golden brown curls with the his erection lengthening and strengthening under her gaze. She opened up her mouth and gave it an experimental suck and did it again after he had such a quick intake of breath. He took a long step back taking him out of her reach.  
  
When she stood, he wrapped his arms around her, placing himself behind her. His hands roamed her from thighs to breast. "Nicest. Finally got you bare everywhere," he said tasting her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, so you spend a lot of time thinking about me bare." Vic twirled to face him, and his eyes dropped lower.  
  
"An indecent amount of time," he sampled her nipples.  
  
"Anything in particular you want to do to me while I'm bare." The chief definitely knew how to make a woman purr.  
  
"Lady's choice." Ripley released her.  
  
"You better get on the bed again. I plan on enjoying myself." Ripley immediately laid down on the bed focused on her moving towards him. "I've never had a chance to ride you," she said.  
  
He thought before that he really wanted her, but now this need was overwhelming everything - her skin, her scent. Her grin welcomed him in and he had a couple seconds to marvel at his good luck during her descent. Their eyes were holding, basking in their shared pleasure. The passion etched on her face as she rode him  made it hard for him to breath. The noises she made, the way the moved together, how she responded to his upward thrusts, then an unexpected orgasm took them both.  
  
She rolled off him and they snuggled under her covers with her laying on his left shoulder. They were both relaxed and smiling almost stupidly, exchanging soft kisses. It was somewhat unlike them, but somehow felt right. He didn't want to ruin it so he tried something innocuous. "What would you usually do post-shift?" He asked her.  
  
"On my post-shift day? I would sleep. Workout. Probably do some day drinking with my girls. I've done a bit less of that since Maya and Andy moved in together."  
  
"Are they-" Ripley wasn't exactly sure of the nature of the relationship between Bishop and Herrera.  
  
"No, no, no. They're not lesbians." Vic clarified. "They're always together all the time so I got to make a trip to go see them." She bit his shoulder. "What would you do on your day off?"  
  
"I work some from home. Call my sister. Do paperwork. Go to my boxing gym."  
  
"You need a friend," she said.  
  
"Friends like you?"  
  
"I don't think I'm all that interested in being your friend," she said and caressed up his leg. She found him still half-hard and getting stiffer under her touch. "You take vacation?"  
  
"Fire chiefs don't take vacation. Don't take days off either." He grunted and his eyes glittered, focusing on the motion of her hand.  
  
"That's too bad because I'm off for 48 hours. And I guess you're going to have to hit the road tomorrow morning."  
  
"Are you telling you to go?" It didn't seem like she meant that.  
  
"I'm telling you to stay whereever you want as long as you want." He seemed to recognize that for the offer it was. Vic was pleasantly surprise to find his reload time was quite fast. Then again, she had never been with someone quite as completely masculine and confident as Ripley. Now that he had decided to have her, he was going all in - often.  
  
"I see." He lifted his hips and she let him mount her again, impaling her with his rod, "And what if I want to be here?"  
  
"Then I'll just have to let you do that over and over again as long as you want to stay there." She presented his nipples to him which he happily took him into his mouth, prickling the skin of her chest. After a few minutes of her groaning, he pounded into her extremely willing cunt. It was didn't take long for her to be drawing him back into yet another orgasm when she came.  
  
After having a leisurely very late lunch of cereal and milk, Vic did decide she had to work out - she'd said it was a post-shift activity and she needed to put her money where her mouth was - well, when it wasn't on Ripley. The living room had a weight bench, a pull-up bar on the celing and mismatched weights that she usually used on rainy days. He was having coffee in her kitchen and she went back to her room to consider her workout clothing options.  
  
She walked back out of her bedroom in clothes that she - theoretically - could work out in - a thin white tank top and skimpy high-cut panties. He could see her from the kitchen and she heard the sound of the coffee cup being sent down on the table.  
  
Vic managed to work up a sweat by doing some kettlebell swings and got to complete three pull-ups before Ripley was next to her, very interested. Per her plan, her tank top was basically transparent  
  
They both knew what this reminded them of - horniness in the gym. Ripley mentally acknowledged that if had been wearing that at either yoga of the firehouse, he wasn't a hundred percent sure he wouldn't have giving in right there. Between the sheer nature of her top and her blatant interested smile, his cock was already ready for another round.  
  
Since she insisted on tempting him by hanging from the bar, he stepped between her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He flipped up her shirt exposing her breast again and started lavishing attention on her sensitized nipples just the way he'd learned she liked it. He was already braced for her to release the bar and took a couple steps closer to the wall.   
  
Vic keened, put his fingers in his hair, and pulled him back slightly. "Are we doing mixed martial arts next?"  
  
"No." His voice sounded low and dangerous in his own ears. "I remember that day - you were completely out of order. Out of control."  
  
"Really. So you had nothing to do with it and I gave myself an orgasm?"  
  
"You challenged me and walked away." He reminded her. "Got off without any punishment."  
  
She shifted her hips against his erection. "Want to discipline me now?"  
  
"Bend over the bench." he commanded. "Leave your tits out."  
  
She got on her hands and knees as instructed with the weight bench right below her abdomen. It was a rustle of fabric when he took off her panties and some displaced air has he came up behind her.  
  
"Stay perfectly still," he commanded. "Let's discuss your list of infractions." His hands ran down both sides of her bare ass. "Yelling at the fire chief during peer reviews." He slapped her hard on the right ass cheek.  
  
Vic hissed,not because of the brief pain but because, for a brief second he inserted a finger in her cleft before putting his hands away. Next he said. "Giving the fire chief a hard-on turn candidate interviews." When he hit the left side cheek, he tweaked her clit this time.  
  
He did the other side. "For defying the fire chief outside the skyscraper." Vic could see this game was going to be both pain and pleasure. she found herself getting wetter the idea that she was getting spanked and fingered by the fire chief at the same time. She felt her clit and nipples swelling with the naughtiness.  
  
"For only fucking the fire chief once in the radiology closet." He smacked back on her left. She thought he was carefully positioning his blows, working his way across each cheek. Every time he touched her she was getting more and more wet and he'd leave his fingers in a little longer each time.  
  
"For teasing the fire chief inside the aid car." He slapped on the right. "For offering the fire chief sex in the gym." He slapped her left. Vic swore that so what that you could actually feel the moisture trickling between her thighs. The way his voice hitched when he put his hands back between her legs, he could feel it too.  
  
"For leaving the fire chief half naked in a Janitor's closet." The right again. This time he rubbed the spot he hit right before flicking her clit a few times. "For not letting fire chief give you an orgasm when he was eating you out yesterday instead going to a birthday party." He slapped her on the left and proceeded to make a V with his, fingers, opening her up and then retreating. At this point Vic was practically vibrating, rubbing her legs together shifting her hips restlessly.  
  
"Anything else you did there was naughty?" He asked as he put two fingers inside of her pumping her multiple times. She groaned.  
  
"For needing to ride the fire chief so badly I took him home." She wiggled her hips into his hands.  "Please."  
  
"Put your hands down," he said. "On the floor." She complied, balancing forward and he put his hands under her hips to lift her up. He widened her legs and notched himself by her channel and slid himself home. Ripley bit back his own groan; she was unbelievably responsive that he was close to finishing before he'd entered her. And now . . .  
  
Vic gasped. The fucking fire chief was fucking wheelbarrowing her. She'd never done that before. He must have planned this all along because between her arms and the bench under her ribs, it made the positioning much easier. He was pumping into her slowly picking up speed. She was already so hot and soaked that every stroke made it so deep. In her mind's eye she realized she had the naked fire chief driving into her from behind on her workout bench, her tits bouncing every time he thrust. The remaining rational part of her wanted see the expression on his face as she imagined how tight his features must be. The look he'd had on her bed. . .  
  
After one particularly deep thrust, the crest of the wave came over her, making her scream. He carefully lowered them both back onto the bench without withdrawing either. He gave it to her from that position a few more times before filling her with his cream.  
  
Vic was still recovering when his arm body blanketed hers for a few minutes. Finally finding some words, she said. "Being insubordinate definitely has its rewards."  
  
"You liked that?" His hands skimmed her shoulders and then her cleavage, idly fiddling with her still tight peaks.  
  
"Obviously. Obviously. I've never-" She paused. "Done that before. The punishment or the position." Ripley could work magic with those hands. What number orgasm was it since they'd got here?  
  
He said. "Other than when I -umm -  in the Janitor's closet."  
  
"I think you had other things on your mind at the time." She searched for the right word. "This was more intense."  
  
"You seriously left me in the Janitor's closet half naked."  
  
"You got nothing to complain about. It brought you here didn't it?" She lifted her back against his firm thighs..  
  
He reluctantly started to move off of her. "Now what?"  
  
"Shower and back to bed." She said. "Since you've got to be at work tomorrow, we need to have a clean fire chief."  
  
"You know you can call me Lucas."  
  
"I could. I think you'll have to earn that first. Might take a while."  
  
And that is how Lucas Ripley, formerly known as Fire Chief, ended up taking a day off of work and earning his name. Vic discovered that you could get beard burn on the inside of your thighs from getting eating out so often. And you could have Lucas, formerly known as fire chief, suck on your tits so much they were raw, but since it felt so damn good you keep begging for him to do it again. You could eat ice cream while Lucas ate you out on your counter. You could follow that up with a blow job after eating ice cream. You could fall asleep with Lucas still very much inside of you after getting fucked for the 15th time in 48 hours.  
  
Then you could remember you have to go to work the next day and sneak out while he's in the shower. Because you couldn't decide what you wanted to do. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline on the show works out that Ripley skipped work to stay at Vic's place. He went with her home from her shift and she would be off 48 hrs until her next shift, since his clothes were still there when she ran out while he showered. It's implied that they stayed indoors for those 48 hrs - having a 'conversation.' I guess if it was Thursday or Friday night, he didn't miss work - he was technically post shift too for covering for Sullivan.


	11. All Look Bonanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting 2*7 but with more sex. (Not that I can ever match turnout room sex, but let's try shall we?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get back to this. My other writing has been keeping me pretty busy.

It was an overly windy day when Vic checked her messages. Do you invite your secret lover/boss to Friendsgiving? Probably not. Having him come over to your house for his 43rd birthday - that was fine. Probably not going to see him for Thanksgiving.

Since Friendsgiving was canceled, she had to go back to the station after all. And he was there.   
Sullivan and Andy left pretty quickly on the aid car. That was not good for Vic and may be very good for the Chief since all the reasonable authority figures had absented themselves.

Vic was in the middle of stacking oxygen bottles and she heard someone come into the locker room. It was the Chief. She couldn't help herself and walked towards him. No one else was there and the pull was just so strong. 

Magnetic.

"I hope you know, I'm at 19 today because of the location." His eyes pierced hers, and she leaned against the closest locker. His mouth said one thing but his hands were saying another. Ripley - Lucas was cupping her breasts through her shirt. "It's so central, and with the storm, I just I - I don't want you to think I chose 19 as some excuse to see you."

His fingertips skimmed over her puckering nipples. "Gosh, that would be terrible." Her words sounded so breathy it would have been embarrassing if he wasn't ready to devour her.

"Not that I don't want to see you-" He looked like he was debating whether or not he could take her shirt off with the door open in the locker room. "It's just - You know; we're at work."

She twisted to let her chest fit even better into his hands. "No, I get it. We're at work. Let's just be professional, working while we're at work." How far would he take this?

They heard footsteps coming towards the door. Vic quickly moved away from the chief. Gibson. It was Gibson who had some idea that she and Ripley hooked up at least once. It was probably better that way - to not enlighten him further.

"Hughes, we stocked on halligans, or do we need more?" Then Gibson realized who was keeping her company.

"Chief."

"Gibson."

Gibson gave her a look; she gave Gibson back a look; she gave Ripley a look, who gave her a look too. It was an all look Bonanza. Did Gibson have any idea how much she was seeing Ripley? Did he know that the chief probably still had her fingernail marks down his back from two days ago?

The Chief took his leave and headed towards the captain's office. He didn't hear the entire awkward conversation about code names.

* * *

  
Despite the storm, people arriving to set up for Friendsgiving again. This is a great opportunity to go see how the Chief was feeling now.

Ripley paced around the office. Perhaps being at 19 was a mistake. His ability to resist Hughes there was definitely at a very low ebb. Resisting not very much honestly and almost actively pursuing her. He was already forgetting himself by continuing to see her. Even just in the locker room, it would only been 48 hours since he'd last had her. Total failure to keep his stupid hands to himself. Not that she was resisting very much either.

Speaking of not resisting, she waltzed into the office. She indicated the bunk room with her head, and he followed her in there. She closed and locked the door.

"Professional?" she asked.

"Yes, professional," he said moving four steps toward her.

"Remember the phone call," she said. "This isn't quite the turnout room but-" She dropped to her knees and started undoing his belt.

He tilted his head back, the walls and Hughes closing around him. He'd been ready to go since he saw her and started touching her in the locker room. As if any distance from her made things harder to ignore.

She started sucking on the head of his erection with great gusto. His brain was back at the phone call; she obviously hadn't been playing when they'd talked. Her mouth was working its magic, and he fisted himself at the base, trying to let her fit as much as she could between her lips. He was seeing stars because she was applying the perfect amount of pressure. Ripley wondered briefly how she knew how much to give him and later realized that she was simply listening to the noises he was making. They had been getting to know each other's bodies so well that she could almost certainly tell when he was really enjoying something.

Ripley was thinking about asking her to deep throat him more when the klaxon went off. 

_Engine 19. Ladder 19. Carport collapse at 2124 Silkwood Lane._

Since she was still fully dressed, she was on her feet and out the door before he'd even had an opportunity to zip himself up.

Really? Now? Ripley pulled himself back together because he had to go out and be the Chief. He could control the situation.

But maybe not himself. Or her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should include a visit to the turnout room, when I get to it.


End file.
